


Your Confusion My Illusion

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Androgyny, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, DJ Otabek Altin, Jjbek, M/M, Oral Sex, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Punk Yuri Plisetsky, Threesome - M/M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was usually the one causing the riots around him. But he had no control over this one.Or the Bar AU where Yuri likes Otabek but sleeps with JJ that nobody asked for.





	1. Where Your Lust Ends and Where Your Love Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr follower milestone but this is also just completely indulgent.
> 
> A few Notes on this one:  
> \- Don't have sex with people if they are intoxicated. Please and thank you. It does happen though and this story has come from some of my own experiences.  
> \- This one contains underage drinking.  
> \- Where I come from, the age of consent is 16, drinking age is 18 and Yuri Plisetsky is 17 so if you are uncomfy with that, that is totally fine. 
> 
> Series title comes from "Atmosphere" by Joy Division.
> 
> Chapter title comes from "Pretty When You Cry" by Vast.
> 
> Other songs listened to throughout writing this chapter and songs I pictured Otabek playing include:  
> \- Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode  
> \- Age of Consent by New Order  
> \- Sin by Nine Inch Nails  
> \- Call Me by Blondie  
> \- Sex Dwarf by Soft Cell  
> \- Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order
> 
> Enjoy this mess!

Yuri Plisetsky was running a riot. His scuffed Doc Martin combat boots were placed firmly on the sticky, alcohol covered table of the dingy bar. He danced drink in hand, long, fishnet-clad legs causing a scene. A crowd of drink-hazy men slurred their praises and wolf-whistled up at him. Some were unsure whether or not he was a man or a woman. If he was being completely honest, that’s the way Yuri liked it, too. Some men yelled out slurs that Yuri didn’t so much mind anymore. They were his now, he was taking them back and wearing them like the fucking hard-earned medals they were.

 

“I may be a fucking fagot but I know you boys love it” Yuri half growled, dropping to his knees on the table, running his hands through his messed-up blonde hair, grinding his hips through the air while the sounds of Depeche Mode thumped through the space. Fucking classic, really. How queer could he get?

 

He danced like everyone was watching. He wanted eyes on him. One pair of dizzyingly dark eyes in particular, actually. But it wasn’t that easy, and if the DJ behind the turntables wasn’t going to look in his direction – he would make damn sure that everyone else in the dank underground room was. Perhaps then, mister DJ would feel as though he were missing out. Perhaps then, he would finally see him.

 

It didn’t work. DJ dark and handsome was too immersed in the music he was spinning. That’s right, spinning with actual vinyl records. Real music, too. Not just any new pop song with a trap beat like all the other clubs around here. Nobody does what this guy does. This guy knows real music and it is so fucking hot. Yuri eyed the man as he danced, sex-eyes running all over him from his long-on-top cropped dark hair to his biceps, just in case he decided to look in Yuri’s direction. The crowd of men in front of him didn’t matter, none of them did anything for him, he’d already checked. The attention was nice, sure. Made him feel fierce and powerful. But it’s not what he was looking for.

 

The house DJ at The Vault was not the only reason Yuri loved coming here, though. They often put on shitty punk bands, too. This dark place with its graffiti and poster covered walls, its sticky-boothed tables, the cheap drinks and the constant, thick blanket of cigarette smoke drew every freak in town inside. And that’s what Yuri was, he felt. A freak. And despite always having to get here early on a Friday night at 6:30pm in order to slink his way inside before the bouncers went on shift to check IDs, The Vault was his solace. And he honestly didn’t mind having a few drinks alone before the bar got busy. The guys serving behind the bar with an assortment of long hair and man-buns usually eyed him curiously but never really asked about his age. _Perhaps the makeup he wears makes him look younger_ , they would think. What they didn’t know didn’t hurt them as far as they were concerned. That’s what Yuri liked about this place. They shared a silent agreement.

 

Sweat stuck his long blonde hair to the back and sides of his neck now and he twisted, twirled and gyrated, sloshing drops of his hard lemonade from the bottle and onto his combat boots, adding to the stick on the table beneath them. His DJ had begun to spin New Order. Yuri pretended as if he wasn’t losing his mind over this guy’s set and looked over at him as he danced. The DJ’s head was bent over his turntable, hands pressing some buttons and sliding others while he picked out the next next album from a large crate.

 

 _Maybe he’d take a request?_ Yuri silently pondered before noticing the bottle he held in his right hand was empty. He pouted at it, as if confused as to where to where the sweet liquid had gone. _I need another drink_ he decided. _And then I’ll ask him to play something._ Yuri sat on the edge of the table now, swinging his legs over the edge so he could stand and make his way back over to the bar.

 

“Hey hey sweetheart, where you goin?” one of the men in a ratty beanie and plaid flannel shirt that had been amongst his crowd all but whined.

 

“I’m not your fucking sweetheart, old man. I’m not your goddam go go dancer either, Jesus” Yuri pushed passed him. Yuri knew he had given them a show but he did this shit on his own accord, it wasn’t _for them_ in the first place. Yuri did this shit for his own damn sake. He trudged off, mumbling about jerks with toxic senses of entitlement.

 

Once at the bar, Yuri pulled up a stool and straddled it, resting his elbows atop the bars grimy surface. He eyed the littering of coasters along the top and and stared blankly at the various rings of condensation that beer bottles had no doubt left behind. The bar had gotten busier and Yuri jigged his knee anxiously, waiting his turn and attempting patience. That certainly did not come naturally.  

 

“Hey, princess” The sounds of a deep, smug voice interrupted Yuri’s own contemplation of nothing important really, but such an interruption was unacceptable Yuri thought. Yuri whipped his blonde head around to meet mischievous blue eyes and a crooked smile.

 

“Do I look like a goddamn princess, asshole?” Yuri half growled, thinking that perhaps this guy originally thought him to be a girl. He did look too plain and straight to even consider talking to a boy like Yuri. Maybe his voice would get the message across a little clearer.

 

“Buy you a drink?” The other guy just shrugged. Shit. He had read this guy wrong and that just pissed Yuri off even more. Yuri just stared, raising a delicately sculpted eyebrow.

 

“I guess only the pretty boys get the talk about not accepting drinks from strangers, huh?” Yuri looked the man up and down, sceptical.

 

“Ouch.” The other guy gave a breathy laugh. “And here I thought my natural charm would sweep you off your boots. I’m not gonna spike your drink pretty boy, you can watch me order it” He rolled his eyes. Yuri paused for a moment, attempting to think things through in his already tipsy haze.

 

He just shrugged. He wasn’t going to say no to a free drink.

 

“What are you drinking?” the other man asked. Yuri noticed then that this guy may not be as awful as he originally thought. Usually, guys who bought him drinks would order without asking what he actually wanted. They were actually speaking quite closely now. Whether that was because of the loud music or because it happened naturally, Yuri wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“Hard lemonade.” Yuri answered simply. At this, the other guy’s dark brows shot up and Yuri could swear they almost retreated to his hairline.

“A hard what?” He was smirking. Yuri and slid his empty bottle over to him for him to the label.

 

“What gives you reason to be so cocky?” Yuri challenged.

 

“I dunno, would you like to find out?” He asked, blue eyes flicking down to Yuri’s lips and back up to his eyes. Yuri would be a damn liar is he said he hadn’t spluttered at that remark. Fuck, this guy was good. Yuri broke away from the guy’s gaze and turned to see his DJ still entrapped in his own world. _Well…This guy does have an undercut_. Yuri thought to himself. _He is attractive, smug attitude aside_. Yuri turned back to Mr. blue eyes to see that he was ordering their drinks now.

 

“Dance with me first. I’m not leaving til the DJ plays my song” Yuri stated once he had the other man’s attention once again. Yuri wasn’t one for giving straight answers, but Yuri knew by the look in those blue eyes that he had just made this asshole’s night.

 

***

Yuri had dragged his stranger by the hand to the front of the dance floor. At this point, bodies were packed in tight in a crowd mixed with people who were swaying and dancing in an admittedly sombre manner; and others who clearly thought that they were too cool to dance. Yuri was part of neither of these groups. Yes, the music here was a little dark and sad but it lit a fire in the pit of Yuri’s stomach. Every time the DJ transitioned into a new song, Yuri was excited. Nowhere else in the world could he hear these songs amongst a crowd of people to share them with.

 

A song that dripped with sin began to spin from the DJ’s turntable and Yuri danced with his back pressed tightly against the pretty stranger’s chest. He felt the guy’s hands slide up his thighs and grip both of his hips and they danced. He could feel the natural hard lines of abs pressing into his back as he dipped his hips and ground them to the new wave beat. Heavy breathing in his ear and and bruising pressure on Yuri’s hipbones had him half growling and twisting to face the man. Yuri surged forward in his arms and pressed his lips to the pair that seemed permanently fixed into a smirk.

 

At first, Yuri was slightly off in his aim and had sloppily kissed the corner of the man’s mouth. He righted himself though in his drunken fog and hummed into the kiss as the taller man seem to naturally take over. Strong arms wound their way around Yuri’s slight waist while he tangled his fingers into the back of the taller man’s hair. God damn, the shaved back was sexy, while the long dark strands on top gave Yuri something to pull and grip onto. _Good_ he thought as he was enveloped in the stranger’s heat. Hot breath was suddenly on Yuri’s neck and kisses were trailed up to his ear.

 

“I didn’t get your name, princess” The man breathed, causing goose bumps to raise on the skin of Yuri’s arms.

 

“It’s Yuri” he said, not arguing against the nickname the other had given when they had met only about fifteen minutes earlier.

 

“Yuri” The stranger said, his name rumbling low in his chest between heated kisses. “I’m Jean” he said. Yuri said nothing, just taking Jean’s bottom lip between his teeth and then slipping his tongue into the heat of his mouth as he continued to dance.

 

“Should we get outta here?” Jean rasped once he had pulled away. Yuri shook his head.

 

“I said not til the DJ plays my song, Jean.” Yuri smirked. Yuri knew going home with this guy tonight could be considered _easy_. He didn’t care, really. He has never cared before and he wasn’t going to start, but he did wonder how long he could make him wait. Besides, his end goal was still a few flirtatious conversations away and he couldn’t give up on the DJ just yet. Yuri grabbed Jean’s hand for the second time that night and dragged him to the DJ’s setup. Even if tonight he was going to settle for Jean, he would force attention from DJ hottie if he had to. He just had to talk to him before he left, that’s all he asked. He could continue on his seduction quest another night.

 

The DJ looked up as Yuri approached him, Jean following closely behind. Fuck, those dark eyes were swimming with passion, even as he looked up from his work and Yuri wanted to fucking live in them. He wanted to live in them, take out a loan, buy them, pay a mortgage and raise a few cats there. He was beautiful and he was humbly swaying and bobbing his head along with the rhythmic thrums of a Joy Division song. Yuri’s heart sped up and did a flip as the man slid his headphones off his ears to rest them around his neck. His lips twitched into the slightest curve of a smile. Not overly emotive but Yuri wanted to kiss them.

 

“Oh hey. Table dancing blondie, what can I do for you?” The DJ acknowledged Yuri and then nodded towards JJ standing next to him. Yuri thought he noticed the DJ’s eyes linger on the other man before looking back at him, but he pushed that aside. He knew his new hook-up was attractive, he wasn’t blind.

 

“So, you did notice?” Yuri answered, feigning coyness. “Maybe there could be something I can do for you?” Yuri said, leaning in and lowering his voice. His DJ had actually noticed him?

 

“Uh.” The DJ gave a sideways glance towards Jean, which Yuri promptly ignored once again. No, he had worked too hard for this conversation. “I’d die for a drink, actually” The DJ answered. Yuri Perked up at that. That, he could do. Yuri turned to head towards the bar but Jean handed the DJ the drink he was holding in his hand. Yuri’s face fell, but he worked to correct it immediately. This asshole was flirting with his DJ too? “Oh, you’re amazing, thanks” He said before taking a sip of the gifted beer.

 

“Do you take requests?” Yuri asked, toning down the obvious flirtation for now at least, while the DJ selected another album and lined up another track under the needle.

 

“Sure, If I’ve got it” He paused, taking another swig of his beer. “I don’t have much new stuff, though” He warned. At this, Yuri beamed. He new what this guy was into and it was the same taste in music as his own. It was Yuri’s time to make sure the DJ could see that they’d be great together.

 

“Can you play me some Blondie?” Yuri smirked and tilted his head as he asked the question. The DJ’s eyebrow quirked and Yuri could swear he saw a sparkle in those dark eyes. what looked like recognition flashed across his otherwise inexpressive face. Yuri wanted to melt.

 

“Blondie for the blondie, comin’ up” he confirmed as he gave a breathy laugh and spun around to pick the album out of his crate. Jean promptly stole Yuri away to take their place back on the dance floor. Yuri was still marvelling at the DJ’s soft laugh as he danced to the song that was playing just for him.

 

*** 

Yuri stumbled through the door of the dimly lit bathroom, smirking as tonight’s boy toy still followed behind him. _Jean_ Yuri reminded himself of the man’s name.The guy hadn’t left his side all night. Yuri had to give him props for sticking around through his scattered antics between dancing. He’d asked the DJ for three other songs since the first. Yuri made his way over to the sinks to check his appearance in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess, there was volume where there hadn’t been hours before and his eyeliner had smudged further down his face than usual. That was okay though, this was all evidence of a good night, Yuri thought. Yuri turned back and found Jean leaning against the tiled wall behind him. He watched as Jean’s own drunken haze slowed the natural reflex to look away from someone once you’ve been caught staring. He both saw and felt his eyes dragging over his body. _Fuck that is hot._

 

Yuri sauntered over to Jean in a manner that he would say was seductive in his drunken state. He ran a hand up and under the soft cotton of Jean’s white t-shirt, feeling the dips and grooves of his abdominal muscles. Yuri leaned into the crook of his neck, letting his mouth linger and smirking as he felt Jean shudder under his hot breath.

 

“Let me suck you off in the stall” Yuri breathed into Jean’s ear, nibbling gently at his earlobe and slipping his fingers through the belt loops of his his black jeans.

 

“That’s dirty” Jean’s breath hitched before he rumbled his comment. Despite these words though, he was not declining Yuri’s offer. Jean shifted his weight, pushing off against the wall and pressing his lips against Yuri’s. Yuri welcomed Jean’s hot tongue past his lips and stumbled backwards towards the bathroom stalls, leading jean by his belt loops.

 

The stall door was slammed closed as Yuri yanked Jean inside the cubicle with him and then pushed him back against the door. His lips lingered on his mouth for only a moment more before he was on his knees and fumbling with the fly on Jean’s pants. Yuri winced but ignored the burning pain of the fishnet material of his tights pressing into the skin of his knees. He’d regret this style choice if it weren’t for the fact that he knew how good his legs looked in them. He shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable and hooked his fingers beneath Jean’s waist band, tugging his pants and boxers half way down his thighs in one, rough move.

 

Jean was only half hard but Yuri stared in awe. _Nice Work, Plisetsky_ he thought to himself.

 

“Not even fully hard and you’re so big.” Yuri said, looking up into blue eyes in a voice husky with desire. Yuri held Jean’s gaze as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gave a few rough strokes. Nothing Yuri did was ever gentle or done without purpose. From here Yuri dragged his short nails down Jean’s thigh, satisfied by the shudder the other man gave before he slipped his hand around to grip his thigh from the underside of his ass cheek.

 

Yuri’s eyes flittered half shut as he gripped the base of Jean’s cock once again and dragged his tongue along the underside, following a vein he felt there. Jean’s gasp and the sudden tight grip pulling on Yuri’s scalp told him that it was sensitive. Yuri smirked and took one long lick again, tracing his tongue to Jean’s tip where he circled, teased and kissed before parting his lips and taking as much of Jean into his mouth as he could.

 

Yuri hollowed his cheeks and and pulled back to the tip, idly circling his tongue before slowly slipping back down, trying to take a little more each time.

 

“oh. F-fuck.” Jean’s breathy curses encouraged Yuri as he licked, sucked and bobbed his head. The sound of a man weak at his peril made Yuri’s own dick hard. Which by the way, is extremely uncomfortable in tights and tiny shorts. But these weak whimpered sounds escaping a grown ass man’s lips was Yuri’s reward and he was taking it.

 

“G-god you’re good.” Was Jean’s next comment. It sounded like a plea as as he tugged Yuri further down his cock. Yuri attempted to relax his throat, burying Jean’s tip there as he hummed and gagged around his flesh, sending a splendour of vibrations straight to the man’s balls.

 

Jean’s whole body tightens and shudders when he comes, letting out another string of curses as Yuri attempts to swallow every drop. He thinks that he does, although in this light he can’t be too sure. He pulls off Jean’s length, looking back up at half-lidded baby blues.

 

“Back to your place?” Yuri rasps as he wipes his chin and tries hard not to palm at his own crotch from his position on the grotty bathroom floor.

 

***

When Yuri woke up, he could feel his stomach eating him alive and churning itself inside out before he even opened his eyes. When he did open his eyes, he was presented with a splitting headache. A reminder of too much alcohol and bad decisions. Yuri attempted to remain as still as he could, wishing the current wave of nausea away. Lying still didn’t work. It never does, he knows this. Slowly, Yuri rolled onto his back, dragging the safety blanket of bed covers with him as he went. These were not his covers, though. Oh.

This was not new to Yuri either, honestly and it only took a second for the memory of which guy this bed belonged to, to blunder into his memory. The blue eyes, the undercut, the huge dick. _Jean_ Yuri remembered. Yuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was now in desperate need of a wash. He grimaced, not pleased about the array of liquid that could possibly be trapped in his long blonde strands from the night before. _Gross_. He pulled the white covers back. Yeah, definitely not his bed, he longed for the black sheets and the familiarity of his own room.

 

His head spun and his belly churned a little as he sat up, noticing for the first time that he was actually alone in this stranger’s bed. That was odd. It’s not like it was common for people to fuck someone and leave in their own house, right? _Whatever_ Yuri thought. _It’s my turn to leave_. Yuri stood and looked around the room for various items of his own clothing that were strewn around the room. Oddly enough, he still had his fishnet tights on albeit twisted and ripped at the thighs. God what did he do?

 

Once he was dressed in last nights attire and had pulled his hair up and out of his face, Yuri tip toed out of the room and attempted to remember where the front door to this place was. It had been dark last night when they fumbled in, and he wasn’t confident which direction they had come from. As he exited the room and was presented with the lounge room, however, Yuri was met with the man he had slept with last night, curled up on the couch.

 

That was odd, but fine. Perhaps Yuri took too much space in the bed. A normal enough reason, right? But the second body curled up on the couch with him, face buried in Jean’s bare chest, only tufts of messy dark hair and broad, bare shoulder gave the other figure away as being another man. It seemed so clear in this moment that Yuri had in fact slept with another man’s partner. _Oh fuck_.

 

Yuri’s already uneasy stomach dropped, his already dehydrated mouth went dry and he let out an inaudible squeak. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. What the fuck?_ Yuri scrambled to his right, towards the doorway, he had to get out. Fast.

 

“Yuri?” He heard a muffled voice. Yuri could swear that he felt his blood run cold. He was frozen and there were padded footsteps atop of floorboards that were headed in his direction. He slowly turned to find Jean leaning in the hallway behind him.

 

“Ah, look man I didn’t know, you didn’t tell me I-“ Yuri panicked.

 

“Hey, no it’s okay Princess. Do you want me to fix you some coffee?” Jean whispered, that fucking smirk plastered on his stupid face. _What the fuck?_

 

“What the fuck?” Yuri voiced his own thoughts. That’s all he had, there were no other words.

 

“JJ?” a deep third voice mumbled. _Fuck._ “Babe?”

 

More footsteps rounded the corner.

“Hey, babe” The third voice was then given a body as a bare chested, messy-haired DJ appeared in the hallway. _His DJ?_

 

“Uh” Yuri was still speechless. Which was pretty rare, he had to admit.

 

“Beks” Jean smiled and sighed as he pulled the DJ in for a kiss. “Mornin’ handsome.” The DJ…’Beks’ kissed Jean back. Yuri cringed.

 

“Hey, Blondie” The DJ just smiled at Yuri. _What?_

“Otabek, babe. This is Yuri we all met last night.” Jean introduced, wrapping an arm around Otabek’s waist. “Yuri, this is Otabek. My boyfriend.” _Fuck._

“Uh, look man, I wasn’t asking for trouble I swear, I. Look, you’re ten times bigger than me already okay I didn’t know, I’m sorry I am, I’ll just be out of your way I swear I-“ Yuri was rambling and trying salvage both his pride and sanity.

 

“He’s my boyfriend, Yuri” Jean interrupted “But he’s not going to beat you” He chuckled. “He’s okay, we uh. We have an agreement.” Jean attempted to explain. “I’m sorry that I didn’t explain this beforehand, Yuri. We’re partners yes, but also have other partners.”

 

“We’re Polyamorous” Otabek stated simply. “Part of this is making sure everyone is aware of that” Otabek nudged his boyfriend in the rib and gave him a silent glare.

 

“Right.” Jean nodded. “I’ll get you a coffee. Sit. We’ll explain.” Jean shuffled away, leaving Yuri alone and looking sceptically back at Jean’s hot boyfriend, Otabek. Why was he still perving on this guy? _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

 

Yuri Plisetsky was usually the one causing the riots around him. But he had no control over this one.

 

 


	2. Spinning On That Dizzy Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month ago, Yuri would have said that threesomes were not for people with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you feast on the the Otapliroy porn below, please note:
> 
> Yuri is 17. He is of consenting age where I am from but if that makes you uncomfy in any way, that's okay. 
> 
> The chapter title comes from "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure
> 
> The song used within this chapter is "Androgynous" by The Replacements. 
> 
> Other songs listened to while writing this include:  
> \- "Head over heels" by tears for fears  
> \- "Temptation" by New Order  
> \- "Lips Like Sugar" by Echo & the Bunnymen
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @ PunkTsuki
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky is on his knees, eyes closed, bare skin burning against the carpet beneath him as he switches between circling the head of Jean’s cock and then running his tongue along the underside of Otabek’s. He’s sucking, kissing, lapping, leaving a goddam mess running down his own chin. He’s alternating between Jean, Otabek, back to Jean, the gasps and low rumbles erupting from one man standing above him; setting the other off. Both men each have a hand in his hair. One hand – Otabek’s, Yuri thinks – is brushing gently through the blonde strands in encouragement. Jean’s hand is gripped tightly, tugging against his scalp in his own kind of encouragement.  

 

Yuri’s eyes flutter open to look up at the two men above him and soak in the praise. Something between their built bodies catches Yuri’s eye, though. The hands that they both had free were hanging between both of their naked forms, clasped together, fingers intertwined. Something fluttered up from his stomach and to his heart.

 

This was already not how he thought his first threesome would go.

 

A month ago, Yuri would have said that threesomes were not for people with feelings.

 

Threesomes weren’t for people who had John Cusack movie marathons and dinner dates. They weren’t for people who slow-danced to Tears For Fears on vinyl. They _definitely_ were not for people who invited him over on weeknights. They were not for people who sat on the floor of their lounge room on either side of him as they divided his hair into two parts and braided both sides for him before inviting him to stay the night. They weren’t for already established couples, they weren’t for couples who fell asleep on the couch with a third person resting with their ass in one man’s lap while their legs are draped across the other’s. Threesomes weren’t supposed to inspire hand holding or fluttering heartbeats.

 

Here he was, though. His first threesome.

 

Despite having already slept with Jean that first night and the fact that Jean and Otabek had been in a relationship already for two years; Jean had called tonight their first time. Yuri sometimes thought that Jean was oddly goofy and romantic for someone in a polyamorous relationship.

 

_Technically that’s what this is, Yuri. A relationship. You’re in a relationship._

Sometimes, he needed to pinch himself and be reminded of that.

 

***

 

Yuri was confused that first morning he had woken up in both Jean and Otabek’s house. Jean and Otabek’s _bed_. He had been even more confused once Jean had insisted on making him some coffee while he and his _boyfriend_ explained what the fuck had gone on and why Otabek wasn’t a seething, jealous tyrant. In all honesty, Yuri would have understood an angry reaction a lot easier. He was good at angry. Otabek however, sat on their couch, smirking at his boyfriend once he had returned with coffee.

 

“He’s cute, babe nice work.” Otabek said. Was that a blush beginning to stain the man’s cheeks? Yuri wanted to know what had happened to his flawless, cool as fuck DJ from the bar.

 

“I thought he was your type, Beks” Jean said, smirking as he handed a mug over to Otabek, and then to Yuri before he sat down next to his boyfriend on their couch. Yuri perched himself in the single armchair across from them. He sat rigid, back straight, with green eyes darting sceptically between the two men in front of him. He tried to pull the hem of his shorts further down his thighs in order to conceal the rips in his fishnets though, of course, he knew that his modesty wasn’t really something that could be saved at this point. He normally wouldn’t give a fuck but he was wary that this might turn into an interrogation.

 

Otabek and Jean relaxed and leaned into one another on the couch. You know, the way couples do? Yuri felt sick.

 

“Can you not talk about me like I’m not right in front of you? I’m not a fucking object, or a goddamn toy, someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?”

 

“Sorry.” It was Otabek who spoke first, giving a soft smile. “JJ really should have explained.” He gave his boyfriend a bit of a glare.

 

“Beks, I’m sorry. Did you see him though? God, he looked good and-“Jean was cut off when Otabek swatted at his knee.

 

“Yuri, I’m sorry.” Otabek apologised again. “My boyfriend does need to think a little less with his dick and remember that we are about _responsible_ non-monogamy. But for the record…yeah, I did see you last night and you’re gorgeous. I agree.” Yuri couldn’t help but shift in his seat, trying to distract from the fact that his face was heating up.

 

“Uh. Responsible non-monogamy?” Yuri questioned, despite the flutters in his chest, screaming at him to forget it and just take the DJ’s compliment. Yuri had never _done_ monogamy before, he’d never been in a relationship before, but he sure as _hell_ had never even heard of this.

 

“Right, uh.” Otabek looked as though he were contemplating what he was about to say. “So, we’re polyamorous, as we have said. Poly people a lot of the time…have a primary partner,” Otabek paused, looking at Yuri to see whether or he was following. Those wide, green eyes were beautiful and yet, concerning. Yuri just nodded when he thought he had processed the first bit of information. “So for me, JJ is my primary partner and I am his. We are boyfriends, but we also have other partners. Sometimes JJ will go out on a date, sometimes I will; with a completely different person. But the thing is that everyone involved is _normally_ well aware of the situation.”

 

“Right.” Jean nodded, smiling at Yuri with a guilty expression on his face.

 

“You’re bullshitting me, right?” Yuri looked at one undercut and then the other, dumbfounded.

 

Evidently, they were not bullshitting.

 

***

 

He’s still on his knees. Yuri thinks that if Jean and Otabek agree to keep him around, they may have to reconsider their floors. Or their positions, he supposes.

 

“Princess,” the word was whispered as it fell from Jean’s lips, laced in desire. Said like this, in this way with the head of Jean’s cock hitting the back of his throat, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks; Yuri didn’t mind the pet name one bit. “Such a pretty mouth, fuck you’re so fucking beautiful.” The rambled and consistent talking that had put Yuri off when he met Jean was now a trait that he found…cute. Particularly when it was clearly due to his lack of control. If he would say such nice things, Yuri would make him ramble anytime he wanted.

 

“You like that, King? Ah f-fuck” It was Otabek’s turn to speak. Yuri stared up blurry-eyed and gagging as Jean gripped the base of Otabek’s dick and began pumping. _God, that is so hot._

 

“Oh god, yeah,” Jean replies, half-leaning into Otabek now in attempt to stop his knees from buckling. “He’s so good, Beks, fuck.”

 

“Ah. You both look so good, babe,” Otabek bumped Jean’s nose with his own and caught his lips in a rough kiss. Yuri moaned and hummed as he pulled back around Jean’s cock. “Let’s get you up on the bed, kitten,” said Otabek as he parted from Jean’s mouth.

 

Jean groaned at the loss of contact with Yuri’s hot mouth. “I wanna see you filled up with come from both ends, pretty kitty.”

 

Yuri wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this.

 

***

 

It was Saturday night. There was no work or school in the morning, Otabek had already done his DJ set the previous night and the three of them – Otabek, Jean, and Yuri – had just demolished the pizza they had ordered. Jean and Otabek were thrilled to know that Yuri enjoyed the same toppings as they did. Jean had said that it was a sign that the three of them were meant to be.

 

Otabek had silently rolled his usually-brooding eyes in his boyfriend’s general direction, not bothering to hide the light that sparkled there when he looked at Jean. Yuri had called Jean a dork. In all honesty though, Yuri hoped it to be true. It was weird now, when they weren’t all together like this.

 

Yuri struggled to go back home most weeks. It was evenings like this with Jean and Otabek that made it so difficult. It was evenings when Otabek selected their soundtrack and Jean initiated dumb, sober, dancing that Yuri wished that it could be normal for him to live here too.

 

The soft sounds of an 80s love song drifted through the room as Otabek placed the needle down on his vinyl record. The familiar crackling of an older disc mixed with a rough, jazzy piano beat caused a relaxed sigh to escape Yuri’s chest. He wasn’t sure how Otabek knew that he loved this song but in that moment, he was appreciative of his observation skills. Yuri smiled and began to sway, mouthing the lyrics along to the contrasting punk voice over the piano. He closed his eyes, dancing around the room, honestly not much of a care in the world. In this moment, with these boys and this song – Yuri was as comfortable in himself as he was at the bar where they had met. This was the only other place he has been made to feel so light.

_Now, something meets boy, and something meets girl_  
They both look the same  
They're overjoyed in this world  
Same hair, revolution  
Unisex, evolution  
Tomorrow who's gonna fuss

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open to meet blue ones blinking down at him gently. Jean took Yuri’s hand, enveloping it in his. He lifted their hands above Yuri’s head and encouraged him to twirl. Yuri felt ridiculous, hardly gracious with his ripped tights and fumbling, clumpy, combat boots. He couldn’t help the spread of pink across his cheeks though, as heated blood rushed to his face. How was Jean such a goof? Yuri thought it was a crime to affect him this way with such lame words and gestures. 

_And they love each other so_  
Androgynous  
Closer than we know, love each other so  
Androgynous

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jean smiled down at Yuri once he’d spun back toward him, never breaking contact with Yuri’s eyes or hand. Interlacing their fingers and looking down at his boots, Yuri looked back up at Jean, a confused expression painted his face. He looked over his shoulder at Otabek who was standing behind them, watching patiently from his turntable.

 

He watched as his mouth twitched into a small, gentle, but crooked smile. Yuri couldn’t help but want to kiss the man behind him, despite the fact that Jean in his own beauty, was dancing along with him – in front of him.

***

 

Yuri was on the bed now, bare back flat against the covers, they way he had woken up that first morning after meeting Jean. Now though, Jean was still here with him…and so was Otabek – his DJ.

 

They had Yuri laid bare, his ripped tights had torn some more in the process of tearing them off his body and throwing them to an unknown place on the bedroom floor. His hair was a mess from two pairs of hands running their fingers through it, pulling, tugging and making Yuri preen and moan.

 

Otabek was sucking at Yuri’s nipples, circling the sensitive buds with his tongue, nipping with his teeth, and leaving dark, bruising kisses across the plains of his pale chest. He was slowly stroking Yuri’s otherwise untouched dick and Jean’s head rested between Yuri’s thighs.

 

“Fuck,” Yuri all but sobbed as Jean trailed hot, wet kisses and bites along his inner thighs, sucking and kissing higher and higher and until his mouth was on his fucking balls and _fuck,_ he was getting dizzy.

 

They were all over him. Smothering every part of him that he thought could never be touched all at once. It was overwhelming. The sensation of hot breath against his skin, caused shivers throughout his entire body and goosebumps to prickle on his legs and arms.

 

 He was close already. It was too much. It was too good. He needed _more._

 

Otabek crawled down Yuri’s body to meet his boyfriend in between Yuri’s thighs. They each spread Yuri’s legs further apart, further than he had ever probably been. Yuri let out a soft whimper and jutted his hips slightly. He had never had such lack of control, never felt this exposed and he had _never_ felt this much of a need to just give over everything he had of himself left.

 

They were everywhere but nowhere he truly needed them enough. He was dancing on the edge and it was way too fucking soon.

 

He felt pressure, then. Somebody’s finger – Otabek’s, he thinks – is slick and cold, and is pushing against his ass, circling and working the muscle. It felt like a tease.

 

“Come on, kitten. Relax for us” Otabek’s voice was gruff and hungry as he massaged Yuri’s rim, pushing in passed the tight muscle.

 

“Mmph,” Yuri is gripping the sheets below him, mumbling and barely audible but it feels _so good_.

 

“Let me in, babe,” He hears Jean whisper before –

 

_Fuck…_

 

It’s Jean’s tongue. It’s hot, wet, and rough, and it’s circling and lapping around Yuri’s rim, around Otabek’s finger that is fucking in and out of him now. He’s dizzy, he sees white, but _god_ why can’t he just come?

 

“Please,” It’s a whimper but Yuri is very obviously begging. He needs to be touched, he needs to be fucked, and he needs to be used. Jean chuckles, sending vibrations through his whole fucking body. Yuri can’t decide is he wants to pull his head harder against his body to gain more contact and friction, or if he wants to punch him. “Fuck just fuck me,” he whines.

 

Otabek’s finger slips out from Yuri’s entrance. He crawls up Yuri’s body, straddling his chest and bending down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender. Perhaps too tender for the predicament the three found themselves in but still, as Otabek’s tongue traced Yuri’s bottom lip, he opened his mouth and welcomed him him. Yuri moaned and whined and gasped, breathing in Otabek’s hot exhalation as the tip of Jeans cock pressed up against Yuri’s ass.

 

The stretch was familiar, the burning pressure hurt but _fuck_ it hurt good. Jean gripped at Yuri’s hips and pushed in with a “ _Fuck_. Oh, baby,”

 

“Ah,” Yuri gaped into Otabek’s kisses, eyes wide before they rolled back. Otabek gently ran reassuring finger’s through Yuri’s golden strands.

 

“Sh kitten, you’re doing so well” Otabek praised. Yuri moaned once again. Was there nothing they did that didn’t get a desperate reaction?

 

“Baby, you feel so good, princess,” Jean’s voice sounded strangled now. “Beks, can I move? God. Fuck. S-so tight.”

 

Otabek moaned at those words, at the sight in front of him. Honestly, he could die happy now, he thought. “He’s shaking, JJ. Ask him,” Otabek planted soft kisses at Yuri’s forehead.

 

“Fucking move,” Yuri says through gritted teeth. There wasn’t time for discussion, he needed to come. Jean obeys, angling his hips as he slips out to the tip of his cock before sliding back in, hitting Yuri’s prostate dead-on.

 

“Fuck,” Is all Yuri is capable of saying. He thinks it’s at least half a scream.

 

“Again, JJ,” Otabek orders. He’s touching his own dick now, stroking and pumping as he watches Yuri jerk underneath him from the impact of being pounded by Jean behind him. The slap of skin-on-skin, the deep moans from Jean mixing with the soft screams and whimpers escaping Yuri’s mouth are driving Otabek crazy and over the edge. “God, kitten. So pretty,” it’s almost a growl.

 

“Oh baby,” Jean’s breaths are getting closer together and increasingly ragged. Otabek recognises this pattern.

 

“You gonna come, king?” Otabek is moaning, thrusting into his own hand. “Open that pretty mouth, kitten.”

 

Yuri obeyed, jaw going slack as his eyes continued to roll back. His thighs ere fucking shaking. He’s so _fucking_ close.

 

“I’m-I’m gonna come baby, come for me baby,’ Jean’s rambling, hips stuttering but continue to slam against Yuri’s prostate as he moved, gripping Yuri’s cock now, pumping with a tight and desperate grip.

 

“Gonna fill you up, kitten. Both ends, _fuck_ , like we agreed,” Otabek’s breathes are coming shorter and shorter too.

 

“I-“ Yuri wasn’t sure what he was about to say but he was stopped short.

 

“Yur-ah!” Otabek rumbled, hot white strands of come spirting from his cock and dripping into Yuri’s mouth, and down his chin. “ _Fuck_ ,” Otabek heaved.

 

With that, Yuri bucked his hips and let out a cry. “Fu-uck,” He screeched, eyes screwed shut, heart bounding and mouth dripping with Otabek’s seed.

 

“Oh, babe. Fuck that’s hot, you’re both so fucking hot” Jean whimpered now, his thrusts getting faster but less rhythmic.

 

He came too, Otabek’s name leaving his tongue first with Yuri’s following a beat later.

 

***

Yuri lay between them now, resting his head on Otabek’s chest and Jean rested his own head on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

“I love you,” Jean murmured. “Both of you. Otabek, Yuri. I love you.”

 

Until now, Yuri Plisetsky would had said threesomes were not for lovers. With a man on each arm now though, with three different heart beats slowing and syncing into their own song; he almost was certain that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr @ PunkTsuki


End file.
